In a game Parlor for "pachinko" and/or slot machine games, or the like, a plurality of game machines are aligned in two rows back to back, thereby forming a game island. Usually, in the game island, game medium vending machines for dispensing a game medium such as pachinko balls or gaming medals or coins are interposedly installed between the respectively adjacent game machines. A polisher for cleaning the game medium is mounted at the end of the game island. As a method of cleaning by the polisher, there has been known one wherein the game medium is polished up with an abrasive obtained by granulating a plastic material.
After having been polished up with the abrasive, the game medium is carried into the game island again so as to be reused in the game machines. In this regard, oily dust sometimes adheres to the game medium even after the polishing. Also, the game medium is sometimes carried to its passage in the game island while bearing the abrasive on account of electrostatic charges etc. stored in this game medium.
A conveyance equipment for conveying bank notes is arranged as a constituent of the island under such a game medium passage. In the conveyance equipment, a U-groove is formed in the base, and the bank note is conveyed along the U-groove into a paper money receiving box mounted at the end of the game island.
Since, however, the game medium passage includes diverging points etc. for replenishing the individual game machines and game medium vending machines with the game medium, the granular abrasive which adheres to the game medium is expelled out of the diverging points etc. to occasionally intrude into the conveyance path of the bank notes. Therefore, the conveyance equipment in the prior art might get clogged by the bank notes and has had the problem that, each time clogging ascribable to the bank notes occurs, a clerk in the game parlor must remove the abrasive, so labor is expended on the maintenance of the conveyance equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a conveyance equipment for paper or the like which can exclude an abrasive having intruded into a conveyance path for bank notes and can be prevented from getting clogged by the bank notes.
Besides, in a game island to which the present invention is applied, bank notes used in the game island are idetified while being collected.
Heretofore, in such a collection system, there has been known a structure wherein bank note identification machines are disposed in a state in which they are orthogonal to bank note conveyance belts, and wherein bank notes are conveyed into game fee receiving boxes by both the conveyance belts which are respectively extended unidirectionally along both the rows of game machines.
With such a structure, however, a conveyance equipment for the bank notes collides against the conduit or chute of a ball resupply device because it is attached to the part of a curtain board. In order to avoid the collision, the mounting position of the conduit or chute is shifted upwards. This measure, however, is unfavorable in design for the reason that the height of the island increases to inflict a sense of oppression on game players.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a paper money collection system in which, in order to eliminate the drawback as stated above, a conveyance equipment for bank notes is mounted outside a conduit or chute so as not to interfere with the conduit or chute, and in which identification machines are attached aslant or laterally so as to prevent an island from widening to the extent of mounting the conveyance equipment outside.
A further object is to provide a paper money collection system which is so constructed that an exchange machine for changing a large denomination note is installed on one end of an island, and that bank notes carried by conveyors are introduced into the large denomination note changing machine so as to be recycled for changing the money.